Powiernik
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: Trzeci rok Harry'ego. Harry odkrywa w sobie nowe pasje.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego. Bo bolał go brzuch. Bo objadł się czekoladą. Bo tak często mdlał, a Lupin, który miał czekoladę, zawsze był w pobliżu.

Nie jego wina. Nie Harry'ego wina. No nie jego wina, że co chwila mdlał przez Dementorów.

A czy Lupina wina?

Raczej też nie... Więc może czekolady, może łakomstwa... nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Jakby to Olivander ujął.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, kto zawinił i cały ten galimatias myślowy sprawił, że rozbolał go łeb. Żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą piwa. Szkoda, że nie było z nim Rona. Ten na pewno jakoś dałby radę przemycić trochę „alko". Zawsze w tych swoich za dużych swetrach. Wszystko w nich mieścił. Normalnie cały glob, by tam upchnął.

Gdyby oczywiście chciał.

A może w sumie wina tkwiła w tym, że Harry specjalnie pakował się w zimne paliczki Dementorów, aby zaraz po tym mógł uratować go Lupin, dzielnie szeleszcząc opakowaniem czekolady. Bardzo dobrej, powoli rozpływającej się w ustach. Powolna rozkosz.

Im wolniej się czekolada rozpływa, tym lepsza jakościowo!

Coś skrobało na zewnątrz...

Harry przeszedł z leżenia do siadu, zaburczało mu w brzuchu, ogólnie coś tam mu się zakotłowało, soki zmieszane z toksynami pewnie, i tak zabolało, że aż zgiął się w poły.

Natychmiast się spocił, a skrobanie stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze. Jakby coś lazło po ścianie na dworze.

Wytoczył się z pościeli i zataczając z bólu podszedł do okna, zza którego zdawały się dobiegać niepokojące odgłosy. Okno otworzył, drugą ręką obłapując się za bebechy.

Gdy spojrzał w dół, ujrzał rzecz zaiste przedziwną.

Jego opasły kuzyn wspinał się do niego po linie, przecinając przestwór nocy. Miotał nim wiatr, ale Dudley z przestankami pokonywał sukcesywnie kolejne metry. Drogę przyświecał mu Księżyc. Dawał nieźle, bo do pełni dzieliły go dwa może trzy dni.

Chłopiec z blizną oparł się na łokciach o parapet, zaś na dłoniach wsparł podbródek. Trochę po to, ażeby zawadiacko przywitać kuzynka, trochę też po to, gdyż zgięcia tułowia uśmierzało nieco ból, który z każdą chwilą i tak słabł.

W końcu pulchna twarz zamajaczyła mu przed oczyma. Dudley zaszczebiotał:

– Harry, nie mogę wracać do domu, nie wiem, gdzie mam iść, przenocuj mnie!

– Niby czemu nie możesz, Duds... co jest?

– Rodzice oszaleli, nie wrócę, nie wrócę...!

Rozkleił się, Harry miał dosyć, więc wciągnął salceson do skrzydła szpitalnego i pozwolił mu się na klęczkach wypłakać.

Położył się znowu do wyra, wycieńczony i spocony przez nieżyt żołądka. Dudziaczek, jak tylko oddał już ze swego wnętrza ostatnią łzę, zaczął gramolić się do jego łóżka.

– Dudley, co ty robisz?

– Boję się...

Harry go odepchnął i wskazał łóżko obok.

– Kładź się tam, Duds. Spoko, tu będziesz na pewno bezpieczny. To jest Hogwart, stary. Hogwart rządzi.

Parsknął śmiechem, chyba dlatego że przypomniał sobie o Dementorach.

Kuzyn usłuchał. Niebawem Potter ujrzał jego plecy, a niedługo po tym rozległo się chrapanie.

Plecy miarowo rosły, po czym powracały do pierwotnych rozmiarów, niczym wielki potwór sapiący na dnie oceanu.

Chłopiec z blizną ułożył się na plecach i splótł ręce za głową.

Hm, może naprawdę przesadzał z czekoladą... A może jednak to Lupina wina...

Choć może jednak to...

Do skrzydła szpitalnego wpadł Snape z siekierą. Pomimo ciemności Harry wiedział, że to nauczyciel eliksirów, bo choć zajmował łóżko oddalone od drzwi wejściowych, to nawet tutaj na jego facjatę spadło trochę tłuszczu. A wiedział, że miał siekierę, gdyż jej ostrze błysnęło w łunie księżyca wpadającej przez jedno z okien.

Rzecz jasna nic fizycznie na jego twarzyczkę nie spadło, jeśli już – to mentalnie. Bowiem długi włos jegomościa, który tu wparował, aż ociekał tłuszczem – tak mocno, że zdawał on tryskać na wszystkie strony i to na kilometry.

Severus pewnym krokiem zbliżył się do śpiącego Dudleya. Przyjrzał mu się chwilę, chyba coś wyszeptał. Podniósł siekierę i...

– Hej, co chce pan zrobić mojemu kuzynowi?! – Harry wstał, zadając pytanie, na które znał odpowiedź.

Snape przestraszył się niespodziewanego przybysza. Stracił rezon całkowicie i pozwolił, by odchylona do tyłu siekiera przeważyła go. Po wywrotce natychmiast podniósł się do kucek i chwycił ponownie za siekierę.

– Potter! – syknął. – Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru! Nie powinieneś być czasem w dormitorium? Co ty robisz o tej porze w skrzydle szpitalnym?!

– Jestem tutaj przez nieżyt żołądka, profesorze – oddał szybki respons, starając się w łożył w wypowiedź jak najmniej szacunku dla osoby swego rozmówcy. – Ja osobiście chciałem spać dzisiaj w „Dormi" – kontynuował, z każdym wyrazem pozwalając sobie na coraz więcej buńczuczności – ale pani Poomfrey powiedziała, żebym lepiej...

– Pani Pomfrey, pani Sromfrey! – zachrypiał Snape. – Dość gadania, Potter. Twój kuzyn jest Powiernikiem, przybywam, ażeby go unicestwić. Nie będę tobie nic tłuma...

CZYŁ!

Na ostatnią sylabę znienacka powstał na wyprostowane nogi i zamachnął się ostrzem na głowę Dudziaczka przebywającego obecnie gdzieś w lepkim zakątku krainy sennych marzeń, z którego tak łatwo się nie da wydostać na świat przytomnych.

Harry zamarł, jego procesy myślowe ruszyły jak z kopyta.

Chciał obronić kuzyna, a zwłaszcza chciał jakoś uszkodzić Snape'a. Nie miał jednak przy sobie nic, nic czym mógłby go zranić, nie miał żadnej broni, nawet różdżka tkwiła gdzieś teraz zawinięta bezładnie w pościeli. A różdżką, którą Harry miał zawsze pod ręką, to obecnie akurat nic konstruktywnego by nie zdziałał.

Żeby zdążyć powstrzymać atak Severusa, musiałby mieć coś tuż pod ręką.

Zaraz... chyba, jeśli dobrze pamiętał...


	2. Chapter 2

_Wspomnienie Harry'ego:_

Harry rozsiadł się na ławie w Wielkiej Sali. Któraś z kolei poranna uczta tego roku trwała w najlepsze. Zatoczył wzrokiem po uczniach z różnych domów, zastanawiając się, ileż mogą się domyślać z tego, co on teraz sobie myśli. I z zadowoleniem skonstatował, iż nie domyślają się niczego.

Harry'ego trzeci rok nauki w Hogwarcie zaczął się bardzo owocnie!

Nadmuchał ciotkę, przejechał się Błędnym Rycerzem, aby w efekcie końcowym zemdleć w pociągu Ekspress Hogwart pod wpływem tajemniczego oddziaływania Dementorów.

Swoją drogą to mdlenie, to dobry pomysł, żeby dobrać się do czekolady Lupina, trzeba by to jakoś wykorzystać...

I oczywiście cała szkoła o tym wiedziała... (oprócz czekolady)

Tak więc Harry już na początku półrocza nie rozwalił systemu... on go zmiażdżył!

Jednym słowem – znajdował się zawsze w centrum uwagi i to nawet nie wykonując żadnego wysiłku. Bardzo, bardzo mu się to podobało, _fame_ sam się do niego tulił. Wpadał na niego tumanami i tłumnie, a on czerpał z jego istoty garściami te jego barwy i smaczki, które mu najbardziej pasowały.

Dla przykładu: kochał, ubóstwiał wręcz udawać, że sława go nie cieszy, wręcz przeszkadza, i że ma ją głęboko na względzie (w dupie). Ten element sławy można nazwać: Utajonym Rozkoszowaniem z Podsycaniem Niedocenienia.

Innymi słowy, Harry zgrywał się, iż niedocenia swojego _fame'u_ i to jak ludzie na to reagowali, jeszcze bardziej podsycało możność rozkoszowania się swą popularnością. A było ono utajone, gdyż prawdopodobnie tylko Potter wiedział, jakie to procesy myślowe toczą się w jego głowie. Niezwykle umiejętnie bowiem Harry maskował swą rozkosz, przyjemność. Nie zdradził się nawet przed Ronem, Hermioną czy Hagridem.

No i co więcej, element ten pomagał mu w „robieniu scen". Ot choćby „denerwował się", gdy ktoś zbyt dużo o nim mówił i proszę – mamy kolejny incydent z krzyczącym Potterem w roli głównej! Nieważne czy mówiono o nim negatywnie czy w superlatywach, chłopak zawsze wtedy mentalnie się oblizywał.

Z dalszych przemyśleń wyrwały bliznowatego drastyczne odgłosy konsumpcji.

Ron z niewymowną zapalczywością pochłaniał kurczaka. Bardzo mu się podobało chrupanie skórki. Idealnie przyrządzona, koncypował, z miłością wtapiając zęby, łącząc się wręcz z mięsem, na krótko, ale bądź co bądź łącząc w pełnym miłosierdzia zwarciu.

Szczęka, żuchwy, zęby Ronalda Weasleya w pocie szkliwa pracowały, próbując zaspokoić...

– Ron... – zaczęła Hermiona, nie mogąc powstrzymać grymasu twarzy. – Strasznie się zapuściłeś... rok temu miałeś takie fajne, ułożone włoski... wyglądałeś jak człowiek, a teraz?

Ron wypuścił powietrze nosem, podminowany znużeniem.

– Daj mi jeść, kobieto... – wybełkotał, nie starając się nawet powstrzymać wylatującego z jamy ustnej kawałka kurczęcego ścięgna.

Harry nagrodził przyjaciela gratyfikującym spojrzeniem, ten jednak z taką pasją powrócił do konsumpcji, że nawet go nie dostrzegł. Widocznie nie potrzebował jego uznania oraz szacunku, no trudno, Hary jakoś to przecierpi.

Siedzieli dalej na porannej uczcie w Wielkiej Sali. Wczoraj miała miejsce pierwsza lekcja Hagrida... Choć Harry tak bardzo chciał, aby poczciwemu gajowemu się powiodło, Malfoy musiał wszystko zepsuć.

Chłopak obserwował Draco (który, podobnie jak Ron, również zmienił uczesanie) i który właśnie eksponował przed Pansy Parkinson swą rękę zamkniętą w okowach gipsu.

– Najgorsze, że nie mogę odrabiać lekcji! – żachnął się, choć ton jego głosu pozostawał męski i rzeczowy.

Pansy położyła opiekuńczo dłoń na jego barku.

– No jasne... – pomyślał Harry.

– Będę pisać za ciebie... – powiedziała dziewczyna Malfoya.

Harry to przewidział.

Draco Malfoy spojrzał głęboko w oczy Parkinson i zawadiacko pociągnął łyk soczku dyniowego. Nazbyt zawadiacko.

Zmarszczyła się.

– Ech, będę je za ciebie pisać, co nie znaczy, że nie obędzie się bez twojego wysiłku. To ty będziesz mi dyktował, co mam pisać.

Twarz Malfoya ściągnęła się. Przypominał rozwścieczonego wilka, chcącego zabijać dla samej idei zabijania.

Palce jego mocniej ścisnęły się na szklance, zapełnionej do połowy sokiem. Dłoń zaczęła trząść się, kostki zbielały.

Szklanica pękła! Rozprysła się na wiele części, brudząc stół i odzież cieczą i odłamkami szkła. Denko naczynia, które pozostało całe, wysunęło się powoli z ręki Malfoya i stuknęło o blat.

– Pansy... – głos groźnie mu wibrował. – Myślę, że musimy poważnie się zastanowić nad naszym związkiem...

Prychnęła, odrzuciła na plecy pasmo włosów i natychmiast od niego się odsunęła, zgrywając nieprzystępną.

Crabbe, jak tylko zobaczył, że jego duchowy dowódca pobrudzony był sokiem, pospiesznie zerwał się z siedzenia po drugiej strony długiego stołu i przetoczył się przez blat..

Wytrzasnął skądś chusteczkę i ochoczo zabrał się za wycieranie nogawki Malfoya. Ten zaś, nadal nienawistnie mierzący wzrokiem dziewczynę, na początku lekko, później bardziej stanowczo odepchnął od siebie natrętnego kolegę, który nieznacznie zatoczył się, stracił równowagę i w efekcie końcowym wpadł na grupkę przechodzących Ślizgonów.

– Uważaj jak człapiesz, Crabbe...! – do uszu Dracona doszły stłumione przez ogólny gwar słowa.

Wywierał jeszcze chwilę presję na Pansy, poprzez szklisto-mroźne spojrzenie oraz bladą, ściągniętą facjatę. Uznał, że czas z tym skończyć. Wyluzował i nonszalancko rozsiadł się na ławie.

– Bo wiesz... personalnie sądzę, że w Hogwarcie znajdzie się mnóstwo dziewczyn, które bardzo chętnie za mnie po prostu zadanie domowe odrobią...

Nałożył sobie na talerz babeczkę, na której szczycie tkwiła korona z czekolady.

– To idź do tych dziewczyn... – powiedziała i posłała mu twarde, znaczące spojrzenie.

Ich związek może nie sypał się jak tynk z sufitu, lecz chwiał się jak pajac na sprężynie...

Draco drgnął, zdziwiony.

– Teraz...? – spytał, lekko się zająknąwszy.

Parkinson nie wytrzymała stopnia nieogarniętości Malfoya. Fuknęła nozdrzami i odleciała z Wielkiej Sali uskrzydlona miłością.

– Lecisz na mnie... – szepnął zadziornie i odgryzł duży kawałek babki.

– Hę...?

Spojrzał w dół. Klęczał przed nim, i przyglądał mu się iście zszokowany jego wypowiedzią Crabbe... przestał wycierać mu nogawkę.

– Ech, nie ty!

Odepchnął go bez skrupułów, przewracając na posadzkę i pochłonęło go doszczętnie pożeranie babeczki oraz rozmyślanie o profitach, jakie może czerpać ze swej kontuzjowanej ręki. Jednak myśl bezwiednie znów uleciała ku Pansy.

– Lecisz na mnie...

– Nie uda ci się tego mi wmówić, Malfoy!

To głos Harry'ego, tuż za nim.

– Miałem nieprzyjemność słyszenia twojej rozmowy... wasze głosy niosły się prawie po całej Wielkiej Sali. Słuchaj, Malfoy... mam do ciebie prośbę i nie sądzę, abyś raczył mi odmówić... bowiem jeśli to zrobisz, może mi się przypadkiem wypsnąć te oto wspomnienie do myślodsiewni i może się akurat tak złożyć, że wszystkie dziewczyny ze Slytherinu będą ciekawe, co ono przedstawia...

Oczy Malfoya zaszły bielmem po czym upstrzyły się siatką pulsujących żył.

– Czy to jest...?

– Tak. To twoje wspomnienie z pierwszego roku. Dokładnie te, które kiedyś ci zwędziłem.

Malfoy, jeśli to możliwe, stał się na twarzy jeszcze bielszy niż zazwyczaj – na skutek zblednięcia.

– Dobra – warknął nieuprzejmie. – Co to za prośba.

– Chcę sobie... – zastanowił się chwilę – osłodzić życie w Hogwarcie. – Spojrzał na rękę Draco w gipsie. – Masz robić za mnie lekcje.

– Co?! – spiął się i z niedowierzaniem uderzył pięścią w stół. – Z moją ręką?!

Harry niewzruszony kiwnął głową.

– Poproś o to swojego rudego koleżkę... daj mi inne zadanie, Potter.

– Nie ma takich – Potter twardo orzekł, a nozdrza jego posyłały ku facjacie malfoyowej sygnały nieugięcia.

– Ale za mnie i tak robi lekcje Parkinson, Potter!

– Nie obchodzi mnie na co chorujesz, Malfoy... moje lekcje mają być zrobione i tyle. Jak tego dokonasz, to już twój problem.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, prawie niczym profesor Snape i zaczął oddalać od zdołowanego trzecioklasisty.

– Potter!

Chłopak stanął.

– Nie jesteś złym człowiekiem! Czemu mi to robisz?!

Harry postał jeszcze tylko chwilę.

To drugi raz kiedy mógł zawitać do Pokoju Ślizgonów, z tą różnicą, że teraz Potter przebywał tu pełnoprawnie – Draco wprowadził go jako gościa.

– Naprawdę nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego robisz lekcje za tę ofiarę losu... – Parkinson szepnęła do ucha Malfoya, pisząc wypracowanie na transmutację za Harry'ego (Draco dyktował).

– Bo to mój... przyjaciel... – wydukał.

Harry uśmiechnął się i skubnął winogrono z kiści na stoliku. Z lubością obserwował, jak uszy Draco płonął, z mieszanki złości i wstydu.

Czarnowłosy chłopak odchrząknął nieznacznie, by przyciągnąć wzrok Ślizgona.

Dziewczyna zajęta była kończeniem zdania, Harry więc pokazał mu małą buteleczkę ze wspomnieniem i spojrzał znacząco.

– Tak, bo Harry... Harry na to zasłużył – mówił dalej Draco. – Nie mam pojęcia, czemu jest tak nielubiany w Slytherinie.

W miarę mówienia bladł coraz bardziej, a apetyt Pottera rósł. Pancy tylko z niecierpliwością pokręciła głową.

Skończyła wypracowanie. Malfoy wziął spinacz do papieru i spiął nim kartki. Harry grzecznie podziękował i uprzejmie się pożegnał. Uznał cierpienie Draco za wyśmienite widowisko, jednak następnym razem nie będzie marnotrawił czasu w pokoju Ślizgonów. Koleś będzie mu po prostu przekazywać gotowe zadania.

Udał się do pokoju Gryfonów, czując satysfakcję i spełnienie.

Gruba Dama go przepuściła, od razu skierował się do łóżka.

Walnął się w pryczę i odłożył kartki na nocnym stoliku. Ronald Weasley leżał na brzuchu już w swoim łożu, tuż przy Harry'ego.

– Nikogo nie ma...? – dopytał się sennie rudy.

– Nie ma.

Tak jak się spodziewał, w jego rękach wylądowała zimna butelka piwa rzucona przez Rona.

Pssst...

Pssst...

Schłodzili gardło.

– Tak długo pisałeś wypracowanie? – spytał niespiesznie Ron.

– No, tak jakoś długo mi zeszło...

– Stary, te kartki obok ciebie to jest to? Ile ty tego naprodukowałeś? Ja machnąłem tylko z trzy strony!

Harri wygodniej się ułożył na pościeli i uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie katusze Draco, powie o tym Ronowi pod koniec roku, zrobi mu niespodziankę.

Zapadła chwila milczenia, którą wreszcie przerwało mlaśniecie czarnowłosego.

– Wiesz, czemu McGonagall tak ostro nas teraz ciśnie i na każde zajęcia chce kolejne wypracowanie...?  
Ron patrzył tępo w sufit, wolno trawił w sobie pytanie przyjaciela. Pociągnął z gwinta. Zastanowił się chwilę, ale na nic nie mógł wpaść, żaden żarcik też nie przyszedł mu do głowy, więc tylko wygiął usta w grymasie niewiedzy.

– Nie mam pojęcia, stary.

– To kryzys wieku, mówię ci. No bo patrz, ile ona ma lat. Ile ona może mieć lat?

– Pewnie trochę wiosen już przeżyła.

– Dokładnie. A spójrz jeszcze na to, Ron. – Harry z emocji aż podniósł się na łokciu. – Ona nie ma dzieci, co nie?

Łyk piwa, kiwnął głową.

– Prawda, nie ma.

Harry wziął swoje wypracowanie, zdjął z górnej strony kartek spinacz i schował sobie do kieszeni. Rozłożył kartki i zaprezentował koledze.

– Widzisz to, Ron? Ona każdą tę kartkę będzie traktować jako spłodzone przez siebie dziecko! Kto wie, co ona robi tak naprawdę z tymi wypracowaniami po godzinach!

– Boże...

– Tak! I to na dodatek zauważ pewną nieprawidłowość! To ona w nas lokuje „nasienie", zadając zadanie domowe, a my płodzimy jej dzieci!

– Stary! To jest chore!

– Nie inaczej. Ona nas i siebie wynaturza. Jako kobieta uchyla się od porodu! Ale być może to kwestia, że jest kobietą wyzwoloną. To też wchodzi w grę.

– Rzeczywiście przechodzi kryzys, ta kobieta wyzwolona. Ja tak nie chcę, stary. Nie chcę tak świrować na starość!

– Nie, nie, Ron, nie zrozumiałeś. Ona albo przechodzi kryzys albo jest wyzwolona. Dwie te opcje nijak się ze sobą łączą.

– No... jak tak o tym mówisz, to chyba istotnie nie. Zaraz... na pewno nie? Chyba na pewno, tak.

– Ech... ktoś idzie, chowaj piwo.

Pod łóżkiem najlepiej.


	3. Chapter 3

Jak dobrze, że Harry miał na sobie dokładnie te same spodnie co wtedy i jak dobrze...

Wymacał w kieszeni spinacz do papieru.

... że nie wyjął go z kieszeni.

Nim Snape zdołał upuścić ostrze na głowę śpiącego Dudleya, Potter błyskawicznie uzbroił się w spinacz. Wygiął go tak, żeby zaokrągloną część wyprostować. Nie namyślając się długo, wbił ostrze w gardło mistrza eliksirów.

Ciało ludzkie jest naprawdę słabe. Wystarczy siła potrzebna do odgryzienia kawałka marchewki, aby odgryźć komuś palec.

Spinacz właściwie bez oporów zanurzył się w tchawicy nauczyciela. Po krótkiej chwili, w której świat całkowicie się zatrzymał, Snape puścił uniesioną siekierę. Gruchnęła o posadzkę.

Posoka wystrzeliła z szyi drapieżnie, ale natychmiast się rozleniwiła na dłoni Pottera, powoli brocząc ją sobą. Co nie znaczy, że nie buchała intensywnie z otworu w ciele i masywnymi strumieniami nie spływała po szyi nauczyciela. Bo bardzo chętnie to robiła.

Chłopak wyjął spinacz z wnętrza ciała.

Chlapnęło jeszcze bardziej.

Przyjrzał się z fascynacją ciemnoczerwonej cieczy zalegającej na ręce. Lekko drżała, choć palce pewnym chwytem zaciskały się na narzędziu zbrodni.

Ciało Snape'a gruchnęło o posadzkę.

Harry miał wielką ochotę nic już więcej dziś nie robić, tylko położyć się na łóżku, zapalić papierosa i spoglądać raz to na ciało martwego mistrza, raz na to śpiącego kuzyna. Pierwszy widok napawałby go niedowierzaniem oraz dumą, drugi zaś całkowicie uspokajał.

Dym z fajki zakołysał się na wietrze.

Potter nie palił, więc cała jego wizja legła w gruzach. Poza tym zachował trzeźwość umysłu, wiedział, że zwłoki nauczyciela należy skrzętnie ukryć. Na razie nie ma co się spinać. Ot, choćby gdzieś tutaj. Już wiedział.

Schowa je zwyczajnie do szafki. Potem trzeba będzie zmyć krew. Na pewno powstanie smuga krwi, gdy będzie ciągnąć ciało nauczyciela.

I tak też się stało, wedle jego przewidywań, choć nie na taką skalę, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Tym lepiej.

Już zaciągnął ciało. Upakował do szafki z białego drewna. Parę kropel z szyi Snape'a pobrudziło drzwiczki. Bardzo ładnie ta ciemna czerwień kontrastowała z bielą. Harry pragnąłby uwiecznić ten moment na zdjęciu, ale ani nie miał aparatu, ani nie umiał robić dobrych zdjęć. A nie chciałby skrewić tak ciekawego ujęcia.

– Dobranoc Snape – szepnął Harry, trzymając rękę na drzwiczkach. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jest ci tam wygodnie.

Zwieszona głowa Severusa nie mogła się unieść i usta jego przemówić już nie mogły. Zabójcę uderzyła bladość lica, nieśmiało wyglądająca zza burzy czarnych włosów nasiąkniętych martwym tłuszczem.

Kap, kap...

Teraz już nie było pewności, czy to kapał tłuszcz, czy to może krew tak obficie kapała.


	4. Chapter 4

Pączek Neville'a był wyjątkowo tłusty.

Od jakiegoś czasu Harry i Ron zauważyli, że ich pulchny kolega każdy sobotni poranek spędza w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów na pałaszowaniu pączków. Dziś miał z różą. Cukier puder tworzył wokół jego ust Obramowanie Śnieżnej Rozkoszy.

Właśnie tłumaczył młodszej Gryfonce, co chętnie podsłuchiwali H&R, że tylko w soboty pozwala sobie na słodkie, a tak to ogranicza. Powiedział, że na pierwszym roku Dumbledore nieźle go „przemaglował" w tym temacie, ale efekt mądrości, które wtedy dyrektor mu prawił, objawił się dopiero na trzecim roku – obecnym – w postaci restrykcyjnej diety.

– Słyszałeś, że Snape zaginął? Ponoć wczorajszej nocy wybrał się gdzieś i tyle go widzieli... Wszędzie go już chyba szukali. – Ron wymamrotał, analizując ich partię szachów.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Jeszcze nie powie o tym Ronowi, to byłoby zbyt... świeże. Zwłoki Snape'a są jeszcze zbyt świeże. Niech trochę zgniją, ułożą się tam w tej szafie. Ciekawa i barwna opowieść winna wpierw trochę poleżeć w głowie, niczym dobre wino, nim się ją otworzy przed kimś.

– Pion na C5... – Harry zadeklamował.

Dwa ostre miecze odcięły białemu skoczkowi głowę.

– Kurde, dobrze ci dzisiaj coś idzie... W ogóle to tryskasz jakoś energią, stary. Pani Pomfrey wiedziała, co będzie dla ciebie dobre. Skrzydło szpitalne ci posłużyło. Pozbyłeś się wszystkich toksyn z czekolady.

– Lupin nie powinien jej tyle nosić przy sobie – wartko wszedł mu w zdanie Potter. – Tak... to jego wina. To Lupina wina wszystko.

– Łatwo tak zwalać...

– Ciężko się powstrzymać, kiedy jestem osłabiony po spotkaniu z Dementorami, a on podtyka mi całe opakowanie pod nos! – krzyknął, trochę zbyt głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę Gryfonów.

Aktorsko udał, że nie podoba mu się ta atencja ukierunkowana na jego personę. Ron rozejrzał się, lekko zażenowany.

– To może przestań specjalnie wpadać w ich łapy...

– O, nie ma mowy, z tego nie zrezygnuję! – stanowczo oświadczył, tym razem pół tonu ciszej. – Potrzebuję tej czekolady, Ron. Ona jest... – zawahał się, gdy mówił o czymś z uczuciem, zawsze uruchamiał się mu system przesadzonej mimiki i nad wyraz żywej gestykulacji. – Ona jest za darmo i ja mogę ją brać, i tyle ile tylko chce, i Lupin mi nie skąpi, i sreberko tak... pięknie szeleści, gdy się do niej... łapczywie dobieram, i ten smak, i ta konsystencja, i to wszystko tworzy... tworzy w mojej głowie poczucie spełnienia...

– Dobra, stary, nie spinaj się tak! – Ron sapnął, trochę już przerażony. – Spoko, jeśli tak cię to rajcuje, to wpadaj nawet codziennie na Dementorów. Królowa na C5!

Szach mat.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry leżał na skraju Zakazanego Lasu ze spoconą grzywką przylepioną nieapetycznie do czoła.

– Trzymaj, Harry! Jedz, ile chcesz! – zatroskany Lupin już podsuwał mu pod nos sreberko pełne czekolady.

– To straszne... Straszne! – płakała psor McGonagall – Jak oni mogli tak blisko podejść! Pierwsze widzę! Pierwsze słyszę!

 _Bo ich pani cały czas nie śledzi, tak jak ja..._ Pomyślał Potter, który dobrze wiedział, gdzie można wpaść na Dementorów.

Ron też tam był. Klęczał przed przyjacielem i z udawaną troską trzymał go za ramię (to też część planu Pottera – Ron swą troską miał odsuwać jakiekolwiek podejrzenia, że Harry robi to celowo).

– Ach, Potter – Minerwa zwróciła się do osłabionego chłopaka – świetne wypracowanie. Widać, że pisałeś z pasją.

– Dziękuję, pani profesor. Obiecuję, że będzie coraz lepiej! – wysapał, a Minerwie oczy zaszły łzami.

Chłopak wycieńczony po ataku tych nieludzkich stworów, a jeszcze zdolny jest trzeźwo myśleć i na dodatek podnosi poprzeczkę swych dokonań w sferze zadań domowych.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter znów trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego z powodu nieżytu żołądka. Pierwsze co zrobił, gdy został sam, to sprawdził, czy Snape tkwi na miejscu, czyli tam gdzie tkwić miał, czyli w szafie.

Tkwił.

Harry objął jego zwłoki. Miłe ten obrazek współgrał z promieniami zachodzącego Słońca. Coś się zakończyło. Dzień i wraz z nim życie.

Harry'ego bardzo wzruszyło to porównanie. Był czułym, acz bezwzględnym artystą, więc otarł tylko spod oka samotną łzę i zaniemówił na resztę dnia.

A może był psychopatą?

Gdy wieczór nastał i całkowity zmrok zawitał w skrzydle szpitalnym, Dudley wyszedł ze swojej szafy (Harry polecił mu tam chować się za dnia), wykonał krótką gimnastykę, dokonał rytuału wieczornej toalety, korzystając ze zlewu, po czym położył się do łóżka obok Pottera.

Aż dziw, że nikt jeszcze nie odkrył ciała Snape'a, ani obecności Dudleya.

Co do tego drugiego to pewnie czysty łut szczęścia, zaś to, że nie odnaleźli Severusa, było też po części sprawką Harry'ego – rzucił on bowiem na ciało Smarkerusa zaklęcie tłumiące zapach. Tak by pani Pomfrey, przekładając plastry z szafki do szafki, albo pojąc pacjenta lekiem, nie wyczuła czasem rozkładającego się mięsa.

Dobrze też się trafiło, że Harry był całkowicie sam – dzięki temu jego kuzynek nie musiał spać na stojąco w szafie, a mógł za to wygodnie ułożyć się w łożu.

– Dudley, dobrze ci się śpi...? – Harry spytał kuzyna.

– Tak. – Odparł. – A tobie?

– Ja jeszcze nie śpię.

– Nie? Czemu? Nie możesz?

– Nie, czekam na Rona. Ma tu wpaść z alkoholem, będziemy brechtać ze wspomnienia, które ukradłem Malfoyowi.

– Acha... – odparł lekko skonfundowany (czyli jakby ktoś na niego rzucił _Confundusa_ ).

Nie bardzo wiedział, jak można komuś ukraść wspomnienie.

Nareszcie.

Przybył Ron, a sądząc po szklanych odgłosach, jakie towarzyszyły, gdy kroczył, wziął ze sobą trochę „alko".

Rudy przysunął jedno z łóżek bliżej potterowego.

– Hej! – Rona coś tknęło. – Zazwyczaj oglądamy je z perspektywy Malfoya! A co powiesz, żeby raz dla odmiany, obejrzeć wydarzenia w nim zawarte z mojej perspektywy!

– Jasne... – Harry powiedział na tyle wyraźnie, na ile pozwalały mu policzki wypchane popcornem.

Ron przytknął różdżkę do skroni i wyjął niebieskiego gluta. Rzucił nim o ścianę przed nimi, rozpłaszczając go na niej.

Pssst...

Pssst...

Otworzyli sobie „alko"...

Zajadali się popcornem...

Dudley spał, leżąc do nich plecami...


	7. Chapter 7

_Wspomnienie Ronalda:_

– To dzisiaj, Ron – Harry podał przyjacielowi pogniecioną gazetę.

– Co? – spytał nieprzytomnie jedenastolatka, wypełniając policzki galaretą jabłkową, jak gyby pytał o coś jedenastolatka, co akurat było prawdą.

Czy jednak prawdę się tu wyjawia?

– Ostatni kawałek żółtego sera! – wydyszał kruczowłosy chłopak i czytał, rozemocjonowany, Proroka dalej. – Czarodziej Franciszek S., to jakiś Polak, pożarł na oczach mediów ostatni kawałek sera tego świata ze swojej piwniczki, mówiąc przed włożeniem go do ust: „W moich ustach ginie ostatni przedstawiciel sera, ciekawe jakie będą okoliczności śmierci ostatniego z nas, ludzi".

Ron wpychał w siebie fenomalne ilości zielonej, drgającej substancji i z fascynacją oraz rozbawieniem patrzył jak jego młody kompan kracze w tę w we w tę. Mielił coś ozorem, że teraz świat – nie tylko mugoli – ale i czarodziejów został pozbawiony sera, gdyż ci drudzy zatracili astralny kształt sera i nie mogą go wykreować, azali ser przepadł bezpowrotnie. Ron sięgnął po kotleta mielonego, lecz wcześniej łyżką wprawił w drgania galaretkę na talerzyku przed sobą. Harry spojrzał właśnie z nad gazety i ujrzał drżącymi oczyma jeszcze dogorywające drgania galarety deserowej.

– Nie jednocz się tak z galaretą... – stwierdził rudy. – Spójrz na mnie. Co ty taki blady jesteś? Co te artykuły tak ostatnio ci zawracają głowę. W świecie czarodziei prognozują już to od dwóch lat... A Kształt Sera został już zapomniany w średniowieczu! To był w ogóle artykuł z pierwszej strony? Nie, widzę! To jakiś śmieć, w ogóle niezauważalny artykulik pewnie jakiegoś szmatławca, co teraz chleje gdzieś już i tak spity pod mostem i okrywa się gazetą, żeby ziąb go nie załatwił! Daj w ogóle pokój, Harry! Żryj mielone! Pamiętaj, co mówił Snape: „Najpierw masa, potem rzeźba!".

Harry zadrżał jak w febrze. Ron zmarszczył brwi.

– Po trzykroć uogólniona wypowiedź! – zapiał Potter.

– Że jak?

– Trzy razy zaparłeś się Szczegółowi, Ron! Nikt jeszcze tego nie dokonał przed tobą.

Ron zbladł, trochę obległ go pot, znienacka go zaskoczył, wyskoczył z ocienionego zakamarka i na głowę naskoczył.

– Rzeczywiście. O rany Julek! Jak tego dokonałem?!

– Trzy razy powiedziałeś „w ogóle"!

Ron pokiwał głową, zdobył się na lekki uśmiech. Sprawdzili, czy nikt ich nie obserwował.

– Malfoy! – wrzasnął Harry.

Ron znacząco spojrzał przed siebie, jakby na Nas.

– Ten schemat staje się męczący...

Pognali za blondasem. Ulizane włosy Draco chybotały niepewnie, gdy przemierzał kłusem szkolne korytarze, zapewne by oddać się swojej pasji - donosicielstwu. Szczególnie lubił to robić z McGonagall. Donosić. Dochodzić. Dochodzić, co nie tak z tą szkołą i jaka jest najkrótsza droga wyjścia, choć długie sposobiki-trybiki też wchodzą w rachubę.

Chłopcy nie ustawali w gonitwie.

W końcu mogli wykonać efektywny rzut ciałem na szczupaka i obłapali z pasją nogi donosiciela.

Ron bez zapowiedzi trzasnął go mielonym po głowie, po czym doprawił całą brutalną rzecz, spuszczając mu na klatkę piersiową dziesięć kilogramów galarety (nosił ją zawsze w spodniach).

Harry spojrzał z uznaniem na poczynania kolegi.

– Wow, Ron! To było dobre! Ja już miałem w gaciach galaretę, nie odważyłbym się czegoś takiego dokonać!

– Mów, co słyszałeś, lizusie! – Ron podważył zgryz Malfoya łyżką i niemal podniósł go tak nad ziemię, udając, że nie słyszy pochwały kolegi.

Uniósł Malfoya nad ziemię. Wtedy łyżka odskoczyła w górę Ronaldowi, a Malfoy z bólem jęku upadł na podłogę, a wraz z nim kilka jego zębów, sprawnie wyważonych łyżką.

Rudzielec ujrzał zszokowany wzrok Pottera.

– To mleczaki... – rzucił od niechcenia, choć odrobinę przejęcia zawładnęło nad nim kontrolę.

Harry zamerdał głową. Ocknął się z letargu zębowego.

– Pehnie ghedes łichyc się... – Harry macał się po zębach, lecz to nie działało...

– Pewnie szedłeś lizać się z McGonagall, Malfoy! – tym razem rzekł wyraźnie, jak zawsze z przesadną, nad wyraz arystokratyczną dykcją.

Tym razem Ron doznał chwilowej histerii.

– Nie tak, stary... – upomniał go. – Malfoy, ty ćwoku! Pewnie szedłeś lizać się z McGonagall! Zdobyć punkty dla Slytherinu!

Rzucił w leżącego blondasa łyżką. Trafił w nos i jakimś cudem sztuciec się przykleił. Ronald rozpoczął buńczuczny śmiech, gdy wtem zaskoczyły ich dwa stąpnięcia z tyłu. Dosłownie jakby ożyły znikąd. A to Niczyjesyny! Stał za nimi, i oczywiście uśmiechał się, Filtch.

Ron znacząco spojrzał przed siebie.

– To mnie powoli wykańcza... Wyżera od środka jak robaki...

– Co tam mamroczesz, rudy! Zabiorę was do McGonagall, to już z nią sobie pomruczycie!

– Z McGonagall! – uniósł się Malfoy, ale z powodu braku przednich zębów wyszło mu niezłe seplenienie i tyle z uniesienia... bo to wszystko wina uniesienia łyżkowego.

– Kto był operatorem łyżki? – zapytał Filtch, patrząc na zęby chowające się w szczelinach podłogi. – No co... Znam takie numery, u nas w wiosce tylko tak to się robiło. Stare czasy... Za mną.

U McGona nudzili się we dwójkę. Patrzyli jak niestrudzenie i nieznudzenie Draco pozuje na męczennika, wlepiając smętne wejrzenie zębowej, okaleczonej duszy w tarczę Księżyca. Satelita i pozbawiony znacznej części szkliwa blondas znaleźli ze sobą w końcu coś wspólnego – kratery – bo jak Harry uważał, Malfoy z pewnością nie należał do ludzi romantycznych. Raczej do ulizanych.

Oni zaś starali się pozować na jeszcze większą nudę, by ta dokonała superpozycji z tą naturalnie bijącą od nich i jakimś magicznym sposobem przegoniła od nich starą nauczycielkę. Jej dydaktyczny majestat mógłby ich pouczać z drugiego końca Sali, gdzieś z okolic ulizania i kojarzącego się z zębami pozowania, to jest, gdzieś z okolic Malfoya, jakichkolwiek... Harry i Ron nie obraziliby się, gdyby nagle ta zlała na ich obecność i stosowała względem Malfoya taką dawkę behawioryzmu, jaką pewnie by aplikowała, gdy dana im by była sposobność ku prywatności. Harry miał więc ochotę wypiąć się pośladkami do niej i do rywala, siedzącego romantycznie-nieromantycznie na parapecie w blasku satelity. Taki czyn chyba zapewniłby prywatność.. Dobra! Raz kozie nuda!

Harry wypiął się.

Ręka-usta McGonagall, ręka-usta.

– Panie Potter! Weasley! Co on wyrabia?! Chyba jeszcze nie oszalał?!

Ron zaśmiał się niezręcznie, nie wiedział co zrobić. Wypiął się również.

Tę noc Harry i Ron przestali, calutką wypinając się w kierunku smętnego, romantycznego parapetu. Nasłuchali się też tej nocy różnych szelestów za wszystkie czasy. Światło odbijane przez satelitę przemierzało powoli po ich pośladkach i to wzmagało drapieżnictwo pani profesor i utulało jasnowłosego chłopca w bezzębnym okraterowaniu romantycznej asymilacji z samo odbiciem refleksyjnym satelity przez pryzmat klimatu.

Wypinający się chłopcy nie nudzili się, gdyż oprócz słuchania grali w bole galaretą (Ron przewidział to co nieprzewidziane i miast dziesięciu kilogramów galarety, dzisiejszego ranka zapełnił spodnie całymi dwudziestoma!).


	8. Chapter 8

Ubóstwiali je oglądać. Zawsze mieli niezłą polewkę z Draco!

Najpierw przygnietli go galaretą do podłoża, później pozbawili mleczaków przy pomocy łyżki, aż wreszcie obejrzeć mogli wyrafinowany romans Dracona z profesor McGonagall. Malfoy dosłownie oddałby wszystko, byle tylko zapobiec rozprzestrzenieniu się tego wspomnienia.

– To jest najlepsze „wspo", jakie mogę oglądać, żeby w myślach wyżyć się na Draco... – westchnął Ron.

– Ano. – Przytaknął mu kumpel.

– A wcale, że nie – z boku ozwał się zimny, trupi głos.

To profesor McGonagall we własnej osobie! Chowała się za doniczką z difenbachią na czas seansu!

– Wydalą was za to z Hogwartu, macie to jak w banku! Potter, Weasley! Natychmiast muszę rzucić na was zaklęcie zapomnienia! Tego... tego wspomnienia nikt...

Ciach!

Harry przebił tchawicę Minerwy tym samym spinaczem, którym uśmiercił Snape'a.

Ron był początkowo wstrząśnięty, lecz uznał, że przyjaciel postąpił słusznie. Lepsze to niż wydalenie ze szkoły... co by mieli robić zamiast udawać, że się uczą...? Budować drogi?!

Wepchnęli jej ciało do drugiej szafki. Stała ona tuż obok Severusa i to w niej dziś chował się za dnia Dudley.

– Kurczę... – Potter podrapał się po czole. – Dawaj, Ron, wstawimy tu skądś kolejną szafkę... Dudley musi się gdzieś zaszyć w ciągu dnia.

– Spoko, stary, daj mi tylko piwko dokończyć.

Tak jak Harry nie urzeczywistnił swojej wizji z paleniem papierosa, tak mogli teraz urzeczywistnić inną wizję.

Uchylili drzwiczki obu szaf.

Księżyc jaśniał na niebie – widzieli go przez jedno z wysokich okien.

Niespiesznie popijali piwko, rozwaleni w najlepsze na swoich szpitalnych wyrkach (Ron nie jako pacjent, gościnnie).

Spoglądała na nich, jak mroczne oczy śmierci, para skrzętnie schowanych zwłok.

Każdy łyk spożywany był w milczeniu i ogólnym rozluźnieniu.

Nikt ich niegdzie nie gonił.

Nie bali się, że ktoś zaraz wejdzie i ujrzy trupy nauczycieli.

Niczego się teraz nie bali.


	9. Chapter 9

Zniknięcie jednego z profesorów Hogwartu... – ok, trochę to podejrzane!

Ale zniknięcie dwóch i to w tak krótkim okresie czasu?!

Remus Lupin i Filius Flitwick samozwańczo zostali głównymi śledczymi w sprawie ich porwania (bo założono, że dokonał tego któryś z uczniów celem „rozwalenia systemu"). Systemu szkolnictwa ma się rozumieć.

Oczywiście do czasu... do czasu, gdy szkołę odwiedził minister magii – szanowny Korneliusz Knot, cieszący się znacznym autorytetem wśród uczniów. Wtedy też to on i Lucjusz Malfoy, przybyły razem z nim, przejęli pałeczkę śledztwa.

Przesłuchaniom nie było końca.

Potter, Weasley i Granger byli przesłuchani w pierwszej kolejności (bo jakżeby inaczej?).

Harry oczywiście wykorzystał sposobność i po przesłuchaniu, na którym w ogóle nie ponosiły go nerwy, wybiegł z sali na korytarz i zaczął się gorączkowo awanturować przez próg, że ministerstwo uwzięło się na niego i hańbi jego „image", biorąc go i jego przyjaciół pod pierwszy ostrzał!

Zwrócił tym samym na siebie uwagę wielu przechodniów, co bardzo mu się spodobało. Zaczęli też natychmiast o nim plotkować, co dało chłopakowi kopa.

– Następny, następny... – skwitował nosowo i spokojnie Korneliusz Knot, machając ręką na kolejnego ucznia w kolejce na przesłuchanie.

– Mów, co wiesz... – rozległ się niebezpiecznie stanowczy głos ministra.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nieszczęśnikiem!

Bach!

Tego dnia, wieczorem, Harry i Ron poszli do Hagrida popić zwyczajową wódkę i ogólnie „alko". Dać sobie w szyję, a co!

Było grubo po ósmej, więc aby specjalnie się nie afiszować, zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, wymknęli się z zamku skryci pod materiałem peleryny niewidki.

– Cześć, Hagrid! – przywitali się z nim.

– Siemacie! Zasiadajcie, chłopaki. Wiecie, co to jest litr na trzech?

Spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechami, bowiem znali odpowiedź.

– Nic! – gajowy Hogwartu cały rozpromieniony rozwiązał zagadkę. – Dlatego dziś, zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, obalimy co najmniej dwie butelki Bolsa.

– Ale Hagrid... – wydawało się, że Harry czegoś nie zrozumiał, gdyż zmarszczył czoło. – Jak to... „w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń"? Co ma śmierć nauczycieli do picia?

– Och, Harry, ale ty wolno kumasz! – zganił go Ronald-pijus (już chłeptał piwsko z puszki, którą wygrzebał z jakieś sterty toreb Hagrida). – Pijemy dziś za ich prędki powrót, czy to nie oczywiste?

– Ron, lepiej bym tego nie określił – gajowy pochwalił przyjaciela. – My pijemy, gdy jest nam smutno, żeby było weselej! A gdy jesteśmy weseli, to żeby uczcić i podkreślić tę wesołość, to chyba jasne?

– No, ta... tak właśnie myślałem, ale lepiej się upewnić... – wybąkał Harry mimochodem.

– Bo dzisiaj... jest nam smutno, tak, Harry? – spytał Hagrid i uważnie przyjrzał się twarzy Pottera.

– No przecież! To znaczy... szkoda, że profesor McGonagall nie ma, ale Snape'a to ani trochę nie żałuję, mógłby już na zawsze sczeznąć w jakiejś dziurze.

– Zaślepia cię nienawiść...

– A właśnie, że nie!

Lupin?! To Lupin powiedział „Zaślepia cię nienawiść..."!

Co on tu robił?

– Panie profesorze, my tylko... – zaczął Ron i obtarł prędko pianę z piwa z górnej wargi.

– My tylko chcieliśmy wypić za pana zdrowie! – Harry sprostował...

Lecz...

Lecz...

Lecz wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i powolnym ruchem palców przygotowywał schowany tam spinacz do paznokci, aby wbić go w gardło Remusa.

– Ach, jeśli za moje zdrowie, to pewnie, pijcie! A mógłbym się przyłączyć?

Nikt nie widział przeciwwskazań.

Już nieco podpili.

Lupin w amoku skarżył się na swą narzeczoną - Tonks.

–... a ja wtedy mówię jej: „Będę pił tyle mleka, ile mi się podoba"... bo wiecie, ona w kwestiach mleka to ostra i bezwzględna jakaś jest... Może i jest to jakieś moje uzależnienie, może mam po tym wzdęcia, ale... na litość Boską!, to mleko tylko jest! A nawet nie „tylko", ale i „aż"! Bo to napój bogów, panowie! Napój bogów! – pocałował się w palce. – Napój bogów, panowie! – powtórzył.

– No, może i bogów, ale mnie jakoś do niego nie ciągnie specjalnie – Hagrid podsumował. – Wolę coś mocniejszego.

Widać było po Lupinie, że jeśli coś popijał wieczorami, to raczej mleko, a nie procenty. Odezwała się jego słaba głowa i gadał od rzeczy biedny chłopak. A przynajmniej tak odbierała to reszta towarzystwa.

Tak się złożyło też, że Ron dziś jakoś wyjątkowo szybko chłonął zarówno piwo i wódkę, więc procenty już nieźle śmigały w jego ciele.

Rudzielec to spoglądał na Lupina, to na Harry'ego i nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu... bowiem widział, że Remus nie wie, że Harry specjalnie wpada na Dementorów – li tylko po to, by dobrać się do remusowej czekolady.

Także klepał się po twarzy, niebezpiecznie chichotał i cały czas wskazywał na twarz Lupina. Aż nagle wypsnęło mu się:

– Harry, jesteś świetny... chi, chi, świetny plan!

– Co tam mamroczesz, rudy...? – Hagrid wziął łyka wódki prosto z gwinta – nie cackał się jakimiś kieliszkami.

– No bo Harry robi to wszystko dla czekolady... CHA, CHA, CHA!

Ron nie wytrzymał i oddał się spazmatycznemu rechotowi. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale strasznie go rozbawiło, że powiedział to w obecności Lupina.

– Ron, zaklinam się na bogów czczących mleko, jeszcze jedno słowo i koniec z naszą przyjaźnią! – Harry jawnie groził koledze.

Ale chyba było za późno...

Lupin drżącymi rękoma (działanie alkoholu) wyjął zza pazuchy sreberko z czekoladą.

Twarz ściągnęła się jak u drapieżnika.

Chyba nie trzeba było więcej mówić.

Domyślił się.

Mimo tylu procentów – domyślił się.

– Robiłeś to... – zaczął i od razu się zaciął. – Robiłeś to wszystko dla czekolady... – znów się zaciął. – Robiłeś to... aby... pozbawiać mnie moich pokład czekolady... robiłeś to w tak... pustym celu... domyślałem się... już wcześniej, że specjalnie wpadasz w ich łapy... bo to... było zbyt podejrzane... tak często Dementorzy cię dopadali... zawsze przeczuwałem, że... coś jest na rzeczy, ale... żeby robić to tylko dla... czekolady?

 _Boże, Remus tnie się dosłownie jak Harry, gdy mówi na ten temat._

Tknęła myśl Rona.

– No, brawo, Ron... – Harry przeciął swym ostrym głosem całun ciszy. – Teraz trzeba będzie go wykończyć, jak Snape'a i McGonagall.

Prychnął.

Ups!

– Zaraz, cholibka...! – Hagrid krzyknął. – Jak Snape'a i McGonagall?!

Ciach! Ciach!

Dwoma wartkimi cięciami posłał Hagrida i Lupina do grobu.

A chciał tylko sobie zażartować...

Cóż, po pijaku czasem co nieco za dużo się powie i potem odczuwa się tego konsekwencje. Choć najwięcej tym razem nie poczuł autor słów, a słuchacze. Poczuli aż zanadto, jak na ich wytrzymałość i w sumie już więcej nic a nic nie poczują.

I tak też bywa, na tym przedziwnym świecie.


	10. Chapter 10

Dotychczas w skrzydle szpitalnym stały trzy szafki. Dwie ze zwłokami, jedna dla Dudleya. Teraz stało tu pięć szaf. Cztery ze zwłokami, jedna dla Dudleya.

Tym razem Ron też trafił do szpitala (razem z Harrym za dużo wypili, wzięli więc ich na przymusowy odwyk).

Pani Pomfrey właśnie opuściła salę. Było już dobrze po dziesiątej.

Dudley wydostał się ze swojej szafki i położył w łóżku obok łóżka Harry'ego.

Harry i Ron leżeli zaś i tylko jęczeli.

Nie wiadomo jakim cudem udało im się w tym stanie przytachać tu dwóch martwych (w tym jednego półolbrzyma!) oraz dwie szafy, a następnie schować trupy, tak żeby Pomfrey tego nie zauważyła.

Ale jakoś im się udało.

Mieli fart!

Za to jednak nękały ich deliria tremens. Mieli przywidzenia.

Harry już przysypiał, spojony trunkami, które tego dnia w siebie wlał, a gdy zasnął, nękały go z kolei koszmary.

Śniło mu się, że cztery trupy wyszły z szafki jak marionetki poruszane sznurkami i zaczęły bezwładnie się trząść w miejscu (co chyba miało być tańcem). Z oddali dolatywała bardzo głośna muzyka elektroniczna, w rytm której zwłoki tańczyły. I śpiewały:

 _Podejdź i spójrz, podejdź i spójrz_

 _Spójrz, co mamy w środku_

 _Gotowi, gotowi na rundkę oklasków_

 _Podejdź i spójrz, podejdź i spójrz_

 _Nigdzie nas nie schowasz_

 _Gotowi, gotowi na rundkę oklasków_

Później do skrzydła szpitalnego wkroczyła wielka kostucha. Niespiesznie pochwyciła pięć wrzeszczących ciał i umieściła w szafie, gdzie chował się za dnia Dudley Dursley.

Na tym koszmar się kończył.

Rankiem obudzili się z wielkimi sińcami.

– O, stary... – Ron wymamrotał. – Ale miałem sen, totalnie odjechałem.

– Też miałem sen!

Okazało się, że śnili o tym samym. Co do wszystkich szczegółów nie byli pewni, lecz zamysł ogólny koszmaru pozostawał ten sam. To „alko" musiał siąść im na mózgach i wytworzyć takie niestworzone obrazy.


	11. Chapter 11

Neville zawsze lubił sernik. Co prawda wieczorami głównie snuł fantazje o wyrobach czekoladowych, jednak sernikiem nigdy by nie pogardził.

I to go wreszcie musiało zgubić... prędzej czy później, ale musiało!

Minister magii wtrącił go za to do aresztu. Tak, za to, że Neville patrzył przymilnym okiem na sernik. Na przesłuchaniu jakoś tak wyszło, że wśród tylu innych słów wypowiedział te, które właśnie na to wskazywały, a tak się akurat składało, że czterech zaginionych łączyła na pewno jedna rzecz – zamiłowanie właśnie do sernika.

Knota dalsze rozumowanie jest chyba jasne – chłopak porwał i przetrzymuje czwórkę nauczycieli, aby ci na uczcie nie wyjadali mu sernika. Aby choć im to przez myśl nie przeszło!

Harry, Ron i Hermiona postanowili odwiedzić biedaka, jak wiemy, nie słusznie posądzonego o porwanie.

Gdy tylko stanęli w lochach, przed jego celą, pyzaty trzynastolatek dopadł do krat swego więzienia i zawył jak zwierzę w potrzasku (którym nomen omen był):

– To nie ja! Jestem niewinny!

–Wierzymy ci... – rzekła współczująco Hermiona.

On nie mógł tego zrobić, przecież na twarzy ma wypisz-wymalowane, że muchy by nie skrzywdził.

– Neville, jeśli minister uznał cię za podejrzanego, to... sądzę, że coś może być na rzeczy – rzekł mocno Harry.

– Właśnie! – potwierdził Ronald. – Mów za siebie, Hermiono. Świętoszkowaty wygląd Neville'a o niczym jeszcze nie świadczy! Wręcz przeciwnie! Często najciemniej jest pod latarnią!

– Co wy mówicie?! A jeszcze apropo ministra... – kontynuowała Hermiona – wiecie, że ponoć jest uzależniony od alkoholu?! To straszne! Chodzą takie plotki, ale ja mam podstawy by im wierzyć! Gdy wchodziłam po Ronie na przesłuchanie, spod biurka pod moje stopy potoczyła się pusta butelka Bolsa! Czy wy sobie zdajecie w ogóle sprawę, jakie ministerstwo wyciągnie wobec niego konsekwencję, jeśli się dowiedzą, że pił w trakcie pracy!

Spojrzeli na nią zblazowani.

– Serio? – zapytali unisono.

– Ty tak serio, czy żartujesz, Hermiona? – Ron zadał pytanie retoryczne. – Takie plotki to ja słyszałem już, jak żeśmy pierwszoroczni byli... A na drugim roku z Harrym widzieliśmy jak on, ojciec Dracona i Hagrid popijali sobie Bolsika na służbie... no, wtedy jak przynieśli mu zwolnienie, gdy podejrzewali go o morderstwa w szkole... Ty byłaś wtedy spetryfikowana, to nie wiesz.

– Wtedy, gdy podejrzewali go o morderstwa w szkole?! – Hermiona powtórzyła piskliwie. – Jak mogli podejrzewać go o morderstwa i razem po tym jak gdyby nigdy nic pić z nim wódkę?!

– Och, Hermiona – żachnął się Harry – alkohol spaja i przełamuje lody! Nie słyszałaś o tym?

– Słyszałam! Za to dziwi mnie, że ja nic nie wiedziałam o tych plotkach, gdy byłam na pierwszym roku, czemu dopiero teraz do mnie dotarły, hm?

– Och, bo ty zamiast interesować się gorącymi newsami, siedzisz z nosem w książkach! – znów Harry żachnął się.

Hermiona spojrzała na Rona.

– To niestety prawda, Hermiono – rudy potwierdził.


	12. Chapter 12

Gdy zaginęła pani Hooch (niespecjalnie przepadająca za sernikiem) Neville'a wypuszczono. Śledztwo właściwie stało w miejscu.

Następna była Sybilla Trelawney.

Znikali dalej kolejni i kolejni nauczyciele!

Po pewnym czasie jedynym pozostałym był Filius Flitwick...

– Hogwart nie jest już bezpiecznym miejscem! – wył do uczniów podczas swoich przemów Korneliusz Knot. – Jeśli sprawy dalej będą się tak mieć... będziemy musieli poważnie zastanowić się nad całkowitym zwolnieniem was z zajęć! Lecz apeluję! Apeluję do porywacza lub zabójcy, którym jest niezbicie przynajmniej jeden z was! Jeśli masz choć trochę litości w sercu, wypuść tych biednych nauczycieli, pozwól wrócić swoim kolegom do nauki i książek, niech wszystko będzie po staremu! Nie wyciągniemy wobec ciebie żadnych konsekwencji! Tylko ich wypuść! Jeśli nie, winnymi zostaną uznani wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu i zostaniecie srodze ukarani!

W tym całym ferworze nikt nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś potajemnie wnosił szafy do skrzydła szpitalnego! Nikt nawet nie pomyślał, aby do nich zajrzeć...

Tymczasem Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się do Hogsmeed, żeby dla odmiany popić trochę kremowego piwa.

– No nieźle... – Harry zaśmiał się. – Nie podejrzewałbym cię, Hermiono, o aż taką nienawiść do Trelawney. Ale dobrze, że się jej pozbyliśmy... praktycznie nie mamy już żadnych zajęć, ha! Tylko Filius tyra od rana do nocy, próbując uczyć nas wszystkiego! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zejdzie biedak na zawał!

– To straszne, że nie mamy zajęć! – wburzyła się Hermiona. – Nie żebym tęskniła za Trelawney i za wróżbiarstwem, lecz... kurczę, Harry, mam straszną ochotę donieść na ciebie! Strasznie źle postąpiłeś.

– No, no, Hermiona, po trzykroć użyłaś słowa „straszne" – zauważył Ron, ale nikt się tym akurat nie przejął.

– A ten cały Knot sra w gacie jak nic... – zaśmiał się dufnie Harry. – Słyszeliście, co mówił?! Widać, że nie ma już nadziei na powodzenie, ha! _Niech wszystko będzie po staremu! Nie wyciągniemy wobec ciebie żadnych konsekwencji!_. Widać, że kolo się cyka! Nie ma żadnych podejrzanych, żadnych poszlak, nawet pewnie żadnych przesłanek!

– Ta! – podłapał Ron. – A pamiętacie to? _Wypuść tych biednych nauczycieli, pozwól wrócić swoim kolegom do nauki i książek_. Przecież to szczyt głupoty gadać takie rzeczy! Wiadomo, że nikt nie chce wracać do nauki!

Hermiona odchrząknęła.

– No, nikt oprócz Hermiony – Ron sprostował.

– Chciałbym wznieść toast za... – zaczął Harry i machnął ręką, w której trzymał kufel z piwem.

Tak się nieszczęśliwie złożyło, że akurat przechodził za nim Filius Flitwich. Harry nie dość, że przyłożył mu z pięści, to jeszcze oblał całego piwem.

– Potter! Gdzie z tymi łapami! Ach, cała trójka dostaje szlaban! W jego ramach na zakończenie roku zaśpiewacie w chórze! Przebrani tylko w sukieneczki hawajskie!

O, nie!

Taka zniewaga krwi wymaga. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. A następnie skierowali je na oddalające się plecy ostatniego z nauczycieli.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciało Filiusa było takie leciutkie. A skóra na szyi tak delikatna.

Nawet teraz, gdy umieścił Filiusa do szafki, czuł łatwość z jaką spinacz do papieru zanurzał się w jego mikro-ciele.

Piękne dzieło.

Harry dokonał pięknego dzieła.

Nie wiedział sam kiedy, nie wiedział sam jakim cudem.

Ale wymordował całe grono pedagogiczne Hogwartu, oprócz dyrektora.

Zabił też Rona i Hermionę – ich tylko zrzucił z wieży astronomicznej – tak aby pozbyć się wszystkich świadków.

Podziwiał szafki, które skrywały w sobie jego ofiary. Martwe i spokojne jak nigdy. Harry ten spokój dał im w prezencie. Sprezentował im zupełnie za darmo.

– Harry, nie śpisz...? – spytał Dudley, leżąc na łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym.

– Nie, kuzynie, nie śpię, gdyż... podziwiam swoje dzieło, jednak czegoś mi w nim brakuje.

Harry odwrócił się do kuzyna.

– Dostawiłem dla ciebie szafkę, kuzynie. I to już będzie ostatnia szafka, jaką tu przyniosłem. Tak sobie myślę, że... Snape miał całkowitą rację, chcąc cię zabić. Jesteś Powiernikiem. Powiernikiem mojego małego sekretu. Za każdym razem patrzyłeś, jak wnoszę tu zwłoki, widziałeś też na własne oczy, jak zabiłem tutaj Snape'a i McGonagall!

– Nie widziałem, Harry, zawsze leżałem do ciebie plecami.

– To nie istotne. Istotne jest zaś to, że siedziałeś w każdej z szaf, do której trafiały zwłoki. Przyszedł więc już najwyższy czas, abyś na wieki skończył w ostatniej z szaf! Już na dobre!

Harry doskoczył do kuzyna w mgnieniu oka.

W odpowiednich rękach nawet spinacz do papieru jest śmiercionośną bronią.


	14. Chapter 14

_Moja Piękna Mozaika._

 _Jak tylko ją odkryli, zniszczyli moją piękną mozaikę._

 _W sumie ciężko by było ukrywać ją całe życie._

 _W końcu Knot zarządził ponownie gruntowne przeszukanie szkoły. No i tym razem zajrzeli do szafek w skrzydle szpitalnym._

 _Trudno._

 _Trafiłem do świętego Munga, zdarza się._

 _Chcieli mnie od razu umieścić w Azkabanie, lecz ponoć tak dziwnie mówiłem o moim pięknym dziele, że wysłali mnie do Munga, zdarza się._

 _Ja uważam, że nie mówiłem „dziwnie", a „mrocznie"._

 _Mamy tutaj wraz z pacjentami maksymę, którą powtarzamy jak mantrę._

 _„_ _Będzie dobrze. Musi być!"._

 _I tego będę się trzymał. Może kiedyś mnie wypuszczą, choć na razie się na to nie zapowiada._

 _Wiem, że na psycho-rysunku powinienem rysować motylki, słońce, trawę, chmurki i kwiatki, ale to całkowicie nie w moim stylu._

 _Będę sobie rysował moje mroczne, „dziwne", obrazki do końca życia._

 _Chyba dopóki rysuje „złe" rzeczy, to mnie nie wypuszczą._

 _Trudno._

 _Będzie dobrze._

 _Musi być!_

 _Mało jest tutaj takich młodych jak ja. Młodsi chyba rzadziej na „to" chorują, w sensie rzadziej im się to objawia._

 _Ale ja miałem szczęście, życie to taniec, życie to śpiew, by tak rzec._

 _Ludzie zawsze mnie o to pytają. Skąd bierzesz tyle sił do życia, a ja im odpowiadam, że znikąd, bo wcale ich nie mam._

 _Będzie dobrze._

 _Musi być!_


End file.
